Jake & Peyton, A Fairy Tale
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: It's Peyton's birthday, little does she know Jake has a little suprise for her. A pleasurable, lustful suprise. Rated M for a reason!


_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey, this fanfic with Jake & Peyton is rated M. **_

_**Do NOT read unless you know the rating and are okay with this. Rating for sexual content. **_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own this story.**_

_Peyton smiled at her birthday cards, most with a giant 25 at the top. Peyton was turning twenty-five today. It had been exactly three years since her infatuation with Lucas, and three years since she got married. Jake had come back to Tree Hill for a stay at his mother's three years ago, and ever since then, Jake and Peyton had been back to their normal selves. It was as if, that night in Savannah never happened, they were just happy to see each other and be with each other again. So when they started dating, they took it slow, knowing their history, slow was pretty damn fast. Peyton knew that a part of her heart wanted Lucas, but Jake made her see the better side of things, and that's why she loved him. She had once again given Jake Jagielski her heart. And he gave his back. So when it was time to pop the question, Jake wanted it to be perfect. And it was. _

_And here they were, the Jagielski's, three years later. Jake still had Jenny, and Jenny loved Peyton and her father. They had the perfect life. And two years ago when baby Maddie came into the world, their family was complete. They had two beautiful daughters and nothing could ruin their happiness. Not even Brooke and Lucas's wedding that was approaching. Peyton had let him go for three years now, and she was thankful she did. She now had the man back that loved her uncontrollably. _

_Peyton smiled as she lifted up the birthday card from Jenny and Maddie, "Best Mom Ever!" Was written on the top in Jake's handwriting, and Jenny's squiggly signature at the bottom with Maddie's name in Jake's handwriting. Peyton smiled as she was brought to tears. She had the life she always wanted. Jake walked in and smiled when he saw his wife looking at her cards. "Hey beautiful." Jake said, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hey gorgeous" she replied, and Jake smiled. "Do you like your cards?" He asked, and she sniffled from her crying. "There amazing." She said, and Jake smiled as he held on to her. "Hey, don't cry…" He said, and she smiled as she leant against him. "So, I don't see your card here." She said smiling, knowing he didn't forget. "Mmm...Maybe because it's right here." He said, taking it from behind his back. Peyton giggled and took it. _

_She read the front, "Happy birthday, Peyton." She said smiling as she opened it, knowing it was going to be sweet, that's what she loved about him. "To: Peyton. It seems like only yesterday we found each other again. Finding you made me believe again, in music and in god, but mostly in love. I love you, Peyton, and I know I always will, in the pouring rain, and in the sleepless nights I will stand by your side. I love you. Love your husband, Jake. Xoxo." Peyton smiled as she turned back around to face him, her eyes misty with tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close, not wanting to let go. Neither did she. She kissed his neck once and she held him. He kissed her hair as she pulled away and looked into his chocolate eyes. She placed the card on the table and leant up to kiss him softly and sweetly, and Jake responded, kissing her back with all his love and desire. _

_They pulled away and she looked into his eyes. "I love you." She said smiling and he nodded. "I love you too." He said, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Peyton needed his touch, it was electrifying and heart-racing. He _

_leant down and captured her lips in his again, sending sparks down her body. His lips were like magic, they had this powerful affect nothing else had ever had on her. Jake broke away and noticed the lust in her eyes. She leant up and kissed his neck again, tenderly as her kisses went from his neck down to his shoulder. Jake sighed pleasurably as her fingers began to play with his button-up shirt. She undid the buttons as Jake kissed her neck over and over; loving the pleasure he was afflicting on her. "Wait." Peyton said, pulling away. The confusion in Jake's eyes was clear and Peyton smiled as she took a deep breath. "Where are Jenny and Maddie?" She asked and Jake smiled. "They're with your dad. He said he was going to take them to grandmas and grandpas for a visit." Peyton nodded thankfully as she went back to his shirt, moaning quietly when Jake left powerful kisses on her neck. _

_She pulled his shirt off as she looked at his undershirt, kissing his shoulders as Jake stopped his kisses and leant back in pleasure. She ran her fingers through his brown hair and she groaned when her kisses became harder, and she gently nipped at the hollow between his neck and shoulder. Jake loved it when she was rough. Jake's hands slid underneath her cotton-t-shirt and she smiled when she felt his hands on her stomach, making their way to her bra. She kissed his jaw-line before she kissed his lips again, using her tongue to open his mouth. Their tongues battled it out as Jake's hands engulfed her bra, making her moan against his mouth. He leant back and pulled the shirt over her head, admiring her silky red bra. He kissed her shoulders were her t-shirt had been and she sighed pleasurably. She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued his nirvana kisses. She felt his hot breath on her neck and was turned on like nothing before. _

_She kissed his lips softly when they parted from her shoulder as she felt underneath his undershirt. God, he had an amazing chest. She took her hands out when Jake's kisses were back at her neck, and when he felt her scratch at his nipples, he knew he was gonna lose it. She lifted the undershirt over his head and she ran her hands up and down his warm chest, using her lips to kiss down his chest, and tug at his nipples. She kissed down his stomach and he groaned. She brought her lips back up to his and he used his fingers to push her bra straps off her shoulders. He kissed the spots were they were and unhooked it at the back, causing Peyton to sigh as it fell to the ground. She leant against him and she felt her nipples against his, and that touch drove her insane. He ducked his head in and kissed the area around he nipple softly, as if he was never going to get there. Peyton moaned as he finally kissed her gently, and she scratched his back when he traced his tongue around them. Peyton felt her knee's go weak and backed him up to the couch were she fell on top of him. _

_She kissed his neck and he groaned. "Oh…Peyton…" He growled out. And he kissed her lips, nibbling at her bottom lip as he did so. He flipped them over so he was on top and kissed her breasts again, making her moan. "Oh god, Jake..." She said as his hands made their way down to the waistband of her jeans. He kissed her stomach as he undid her jeans, kissing her down until he reached her panties. He threw her jeans to the floor and kissed her through her panties. Peyton threw her head back. "Oh god, Jake…." He trailed his kisses back up to her lips and kissed them softly as Peyton unzipped his jeans. Jake smiled to her lips as his jeans started to fall off his hips, Peyton caressing his back and kissing him deeply coaxing pleasurable sounds from him. She rolled them over so she was on top and kissed him softly, trailing her kisses down his chest and his happy trail. She reached his belly button and smiled as she kissed him though his boxers. Jake groaned and threw his head back, running his fingers eagerly though her blonde hair._

_She kissed back up his chest and played with his shaft through his cotton boxers. Jake groaned as Peyton rested her head on his shoulder, continuing her firm stroking while she felt his ragged breath on her neck. She finally slid one hand inside of his boxers and got a hold of his shaft. She petted him up and down as she felt him tense through his _

_moans. "Peyton…" He moaned loudly as she sped up her stroking, she knew she was torturing him, and she loved it. "Oh god, Peyton…Peyton…" He said seriously, and she looked up at him. "God, Peyton come here." He said, kissing her hard as she shimmied his boxers down. He felt her hips as he slid down her panties, his shaft rubbing against her was nothing short of amazing for her. They looked in each other's eyes and Jake smiled, pulling away to grab a condom. "Where do you think you're going mister?" She asked playfully pulling him back and nibbling his ear. "We need a condom, baby..." He said seriously, and Peyton nibbled his lip. "I'm on the pill, and I know you hate condoms." She said, looking into his lustful eyes. He looked back at her seriously. "Peyton..." He started and she used her puppy dog face. "Please baby?" She said, trailing her kisses back down his chest to his nipple, where she nipped at it. _

"_Okay, but just this once." He said, just wanting to be inside her now. He rolled over and kissed her lips as he spread her legs farther apart, kissing her as he inserted himself, slowly inside of her wetness. He captured her lips in his as he lied still, letting her get used to him. Peyton started moving against him and thrusted up, feeling him inside of her was filling and amazing, she'd never felt his good. He rocked slowly, resting his head on her shoulder as she moaned. "Harder, Jake….harder." Peyton said as he began to slam into her, Peyton screaming his name. "Jake! Oh, Jake right there…" Jake smiled as he captured her lips in his again, slamming into her and moaning her name as he hugged her in a full length embrace, Peyton knowing he was gonna lose it soon. He rested her head again as she moaned his name as she drew closer to climax. He slammed into her again and she screamed, her internal muscles milking his cock. Jake couldn't hold on any longer and slammed into her again, losing himself as he let go, holding her in an embrace. Peyton moaned as she felt him climax, he was always so cuddly after he climaxed. He kissed her softly as he rolled over, letting her lie on top of him, rubbing her back as she rested on top of him resting her cheek on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. _

"_Mmm…I love you." He said, holding her and she smiled to his skin. "I love you too." She answered and he smiled. "Why?" He asked unexpectedly, and Peyton looked up at him. "Why do I love you?" She asked, her eyebrows arched, and he nodded. "Well, because you're just amazing. You're amazing at music, you're an amazing father and husband, and well, you're amazing at this." She said playfully, and he chuckled, kissing her softly. "How come you love me?" Peyton asked, and Jake smiled. "Because you love me, Maddie, and Jenny, because you're an amazing mom and you always know what to say to make me feel better, because you're beautiful, and because I could hold you in my arms forever, and it still wouldn't be long enough." Peyton smiled as she kissed him. "How did I get so lucky?" Peyton asked, and Jake smiled. "Well, it helps that you're hot." Peyton smiled playfully. "Some could say the same about you." She said kissing him. She smiled as she looked at his face. "I love your eyebrows…" She whispered and he chuckled. "What?" He asked chuckling and she smiled. "Nothing. What part of my body do you like?" She asked smiling. "All of it." He said, and she smiled. "No, if you only had to choose one thing!" She said playfully and he smiled. "Your eyes." Peyton smiled. "My eyes?" She asked, and he nodded. "They're so full of lust and love and pain and everything else in between." Peyton smiled. _

"_I love you, my husband." She said, holding him and Jake smiled. "I love you too, baby." Peyton smiled as he kissed her hair. And they fell asleep, there on the couch, and nothing could ruin this magical day. Not if the world caved in, or if Armageddon came early, nothing. Because love was all that mattered. The way it always was with Jake and Peyton. _

_Love is all that matters in this life. Jake and Peyton have already figured that out. Have you? _

__

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey, another Rated M fanfic for Jeyton!**_


End file.
